


It’s Just Santa Fe

by SaCarroll1691



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Summary: Graces thoughts in poetry form





	1. Chapter 1

Blue clear eyes staring at me.  
Your warm hand brushes mine.   
My heart knows I would find you even if I was blind.   
You are like a magnet and I have no choice but to let you close.   
Those three words stuck on the tip of my tongue choking me with each breath they don’t escape.   
If you could just listen to the words I can’t say.   
Then I just know you would stay.   
Worlds away but it’s only Santa Fe.   
I’ll just bide my time, bite my tongue and let you walk away.


	2. 2

I love you! I am screaming out loud but it’s all in my head.   
Sitting here at this perpetual red light.   
You reach for me though it’s only a dream because you walked away.   
Ever since you left nothing feels right.   
Who am I anymore?   
Is any of this real? I can’t remember life before.   
How many times can the universe play a cruel joke?  
Am I stuck six feet under?   
Was it even real I wonder?  
I’ll just pour another drink until I forget your name.   
I thought it was real but now here I sit cursing you and the mess you made.


End file.
